ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hasbro's The Transformers (Netflix Series)
Hasbro's The Transformers is a Netflix web series based on the Transformers franchise from Hasbro. Synopsis: After being crashes into planet Earth while trying to find an energy source which would help them to restore their home planet, Cybertron, the Autobots try to stop and foiled their arch-enemies, the Decepticons' evil plans from taking over the planet while saving some humans along the way. Autobots Ark Crew/Team Prime Founding Members * Orion Pax/Optimus Prime (Orion: David Kaye; Optimus: Peter Cullen): The current, committed, inspirational & selfless leader of the Autobots from the Elite Guard who used to be Orion Pax who was chosen by the High Council & was made into a Prime. Despite being one of the youngest Cybertronian leaders, he demonstrated extraordinary courage & wisdom above any of his fellow Autobots or in fact any other life form. He treats all lives with benevolence, fights for freedom & peace & continues to fight to protect the weak & maintain their beliefs. His biggest consequence after obtaining the Matrix is his bringing of the Transformers' conflict to Earth. Every causality weighs heavily on his spark, but it fails to break him. He transforms into a Red/Blue/Black/Silver/Yellow/Purple/White/Green/Tan Western Star 5700 Phantom Custom Semi-Trailer Truck like his Age of Extinction ''& ''Last Knight ''counterpart with his trailer becoming a flightless in robot mode. * Windblade (Lauren Tom): Autobot First Lieutenant & Optimus' vailant, dutiful & full of conviction sparkmate from the Cyber-Ninja Corps who's a young Transformer who hailed from the planet Caminus, a sub-planet close to Cybertron & puts duty & truth first even when both are difficult. She's also a better-than-average swordswoman, but her claim to fame is her rare talent for communicating with dormant Titans for which she bears the title of Cityspeaker. Her fault for her conviction is that she can be too trusting & too idealistic almost to the point of naivety. She also tends give nicknames to the others much to the annoyance of some, but appreciated by others. She met Optimus after the Great War spreader to Caminus & after Optimus & Elite-One broke up. She transforms into a Black/Red/White/Blue/Yellow/Silver V-22 Osprey Tilt-Rotor Helicopter. * Bumblebee (Voiced by Adam McArthur) - The youngest and scout of the team, * Ratchet (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - The medic of the team, * Jetfire (Voiced by Troy Baker) - The aerial expert of the team, * Elita-One (Voiced by Susan Dailan) - * Armorhide (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) - The team's muscle, he is a little bit dimwitted who can sometimes mess thing ups. Elite Guard * Kup (Voiced by Paul Eiding) - * Rodimus (Voiced by Matthew Mercer) - * Blaster (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) - ** Steeljaw (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - ** Eject (Voiced by Rino Romaro) - ** Ramhorn (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - * Flameup (Voiced by Michelle Trachtenberg) - * Depth Charge (Voiced by David Solobov) - * Brainstorm (Voiced by Eric Loomis) - Dinobots: * Grimlock (Voiced by Gregg Berger) - * Slug (Voiced by ) - * Swoop (Voiced by ) - * * Other Autobots: * Sentinel Prime (Voiced by Peter Cullen) - * Ultra Magnus (Voiced by ) - * Alpha Trion (Voiced by ) - * * Decepticons Main Decepticons: * Megatron (Voiced by Frank Welker) - The main antagonist and leader of the Decepticons, * Starscream (Voiced by Mark Hamill) - The secondly main antagonist, second-in-command of the Decepticons, and aerial strategist, * Soundwave (Voiced by Tom Kane) - ** Laserbeak (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - ** Rumble (Voiced by Sam Reigel) - ** Frenzy (Voiced by Steven Blum) - * Shadow Striker (Voiced by Vanessa Marshell) - * Blackout (Voiced by Clancy Brown) - * Thrust (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) - ???. Transforms into a motorcycle. Chaoticons: * Savage (Voiced by David Kaye) - The leader of the Chaoticons, * Tankor (Voiced by ) - * Ruination (Voiced by ) - * Fracture (Voiced by ) - * Grindor (Voiced by ) - Other Decepticons: * Megatronous/Fallen (Voiced by ) - * Other Transformers: * Nemesis Prime (Voiced by Keith David) - * Unicron (Voiced by ) - Rejected Transformers This will consist of Transformers I chose to not include in the show. Autobots *Aerobolt: We already have Divebomb, Laserbeak & Sundor, we don't need another bird. *Aileron: She reminds me too much of Astrotrain. (Note: She would've been based off Amethyst from ''Steven Universe) *Anode: She reminds me too much of Sandstorm when it comes to archaeology. (Note: She would've been based off Karai from Teenage MutantMutant Ninja Turtles (2012)) *Javelin: She looks like Shockwave as a girl & her one eye is there, because it's cool. *Lightbright: She isn't interesting. *Maxima: She was just a plot device in Combiner Wars. *Optimus Maximus: Optimus as a combiner. Yeah right. *Prima: He's forgettable. *Proxima: She's too similar to Slipstream. (Note: She would've been based off Lisa Loud from the Loud House) *Roadmaster: She reminds me too much of Strika. (Note: She would've been based off Bismuth from Steven Universe) *Roller: See Prima. Decepticons * Episodes: See List of Hasbro's Transformers (Netflix Series) Episodes Notes There are no humans who ally themselves with the Transformers, though the Autobots do save them at times. Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Animation Studios Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Netflix Category:Netflix shows Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Hasbro's Transformers (Netflix Series) Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoons Category:TV Shows Based on Toys